


I Don't Suppose That You Could Ever Love

by FlyingIndividuality



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, I really didn't mean to write it as fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, This was a school assignment that got out of hand, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingIndividuality/pseuds/FlyingIndividuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire laments about his unrequited love for Enjolras</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Suppose That You Could Ever Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school assignment that quickly devolved into this. I swear that I didn't mean for it to become a fanfiction, I swear.

I don’t suppose that you could ever love  
I don’t suppose that you would understand  
For you are like the shining light above  
And I unworthy just to hold your hand  
Your fire and your passion warm my heart  
Though I do not believe in anything  
Being around you makes me want to start  
If only to stare at the light you bring  
You do not seem to see how your scorn hurts  
I don’t think that you understand my view  
But for you I will grin and bear the worst  
And hope that you will someday see me too  
But until then, I will keep dreaming on  
You’re Alexander and I’m Hephestion


End file.
